The bathroom
by TheKats
Summary: Based on season 6 spoilers. Dan moves in with Blair. It's hard and intense.
1. Chapter 1

It's so weird and amazing when life is giving you signs and you are too stupid and refuse to see them. In the case of Blair Waldorf, she isn't just stupid, she is blind too. And she is a masochist who can't make a difference between simple things as good or bad. That's why she leaves Dan Humphrey and runs after Chuck Bass. It is logical. It was always that way, Chuck Bass is the one she always goes back too. He knows it, she knows it, even Dan knows it.

Four months after the infamous not-even-break-up between Dan and Blair, he finally goes back to New York, after he spends the summer in Rome with Georgina. If people were around him sufficiently, they would say that he is changed somehow. He doesn't whine, he doesn't analyze the situation, he doesn't talk about it…You can say he's over Blair Waldorf. Maybe Georgina did something about it, maybe he learned how to move on, maybe…

But people aren't around him as usual so hardly anyone can see the difference. Rufus is back in the loft and things seem to go the old way, except they don't. The Humphreys men have been screwed over (pretty good) by the loves of their lives and there is nothing they can do about it. Almost nothing.

…

The day Dan walks in on his father making out semi naked (ok they are probably having sex) like a teenager with Ivy, it's the day Dan explodes. He has a huge fight with his father and hard words are hanging in the air. He doesn't want to see Rufus as someone who would go to bed with just anyone (not to mention that he is old enough to be her father) in order to get over the woman he loved his entire life. Humphreys don't to that, they ramble, write stories or songs, they wait, but they aren't like that…Probably. He packs his things and catches a cab. When he goes to Nate's (Chuck is not in the city, there is an empire to win back) he welcomes him. But, Lola is already there and Dan hates to stay there and ruin their night…or week. Nate insists him to stay, so the three of them end up drinking light beer on the balcony. He doesn't want to talk a lot about Rome or about Blair, but he blurts out that he is writing a new book. When Nate asks what is it about this time, the doorbell interrupts them.

"Going somewhere" – Dan can hear her voice. She doesn't know that the bags are Dan's.

"No, actually, Dan is here"- She is quiet for a moment, and then asks why isn't he in Brooklyn. He and Lola go inside the penthouse and he tries to look at her cold and without an expression. And he succeeds.

"My father is having a company, and there is no place for me there anymore" – He says.

"A woman?" – Nate teases.

"Yes, but please don't ask me more. I'll spend the night here and tomorrow I'm checking in a hotel." – Nate reminds him that he can stay there as long as he wants, or as long as Chuck isn't there. Like he needed to point that out.

Blair comes to visit Nate, so she can talk about Chuck and the usual thing that is bothering him, so she can make a plan how to win him back and not irritate him in those hard moments for him.

She came for that…but Daniel Humphrey catches her eye. His hair is short and now she isn't sure why the hell she was demanding that from him the entire time they were together. Not that he doesn't look good, but he seems different. Like he isn't the Dan that was waking her up with soft kisses and hugs, the Dan with soft curls and two days beard, something that would pass only among the pretentious Brooklyn writers. She shakes those thoughts off and goes to the kitchen pretending that she needs a bottle of water. Then she signals him to join her in there.

"From all the places you chose to come here?" – She whispers. He tries not to sound friendly.

"All the places?" – He asks. She can't help but notice how his black v-neck suits perfectly on his torso.

"Hotels, Alessandra, Hudson…I know you don't have many people that would welcome you, but here? Chuck is coming back in few days…"

"I'm at Nate's, not like I'm intruding Chuck's space. Plus it's for a night." – He hates that he is actually explaining himself.

"You should know the best how annoying is for a new couple when a third wheel is complaining about life all night long" – She continues.

"First of all I'm not complaining about anything. Second of all, if they are asking me I'd rather stay alone on the balcony drinking…Don't bother me Waldorf, like it wasn't enough to see my Dad with Ivy…" – He blurts out.

"IVY" – She screams and he instantly and without thinking puts his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" – He shushes her, becoming aware that his hand is the only obstacle between his and hers lips. – "I didn't mean to say it out lout in front of anyone. Do not, I repeat, do not say this out loud in front of anyone, am I clear?" – He talks very quietly, still pressing his hand over half of her face and she just nods staring into his eyes and they both know the tension is dangerous. After all, he doesn't want to go through the same depression that was following him the entire summer, and she already put her bet on Chuck. Again. Like a complete idiot. And god, Humphrey does smell nice. When he takes his hand off her lips, a small red lip print is on the inside of his palm and his inner loser tells him to smell it, and it smells like strawberries. The smell disturbs him and he washes his hand immediately.

…

The same night, Dan decides to leave Nate's penthouse. He lies to him that he would check in a hotel, rambling how he doesn't want to disturb them or ran into Chuck and Nate believes him. Or he pretends to. It doesn't really matter.

Downstairs Blair is waiting for him in her town car, and once his luggage is in the boot, the car takes them to the Waldorf's penthouse.

Inside, everything is the same but it isn't. It seems cold, odd, like he hasn't been there for decades. Dorota isn't there, as Blair says she has shortened her working hours because she has two babies and she doesn't really need her that much in the evening. Because she spends the nights with Chuck, Dan thinks.

"You can sleep in Serena's old room" – She says shortly.

"You know, I can still go to a hotel" – He makes one of his uncomfortable faces, when he realizes how stupid the situation is.

"Nonsense. This is the least I can do…" – She cuts her words, realizing what she says.

"Yeah…" – He picks his suitcases and drags them upstairs.

…

The room is completely clean, nothing says that Serena used it the previous year or so. The bed has no sheets, her scary birds aren't hanging above the bed, there are no frames with her face…nothing. Just a plain room.

"Here" – She says, carrying fresh sheets, placing them on the bed. He looks at her and then she makes a hand gesture for him to get off the bed so she can tuck in the sheets. He helps her do that and they end up spreading dark brown sheet over the bed, simultaneously tucking the ends in and passing hands to flat the bed.

"Thanks" – He says. It's awkward. She wants to say something, but she doesn't. – "Good night"

"G'night" – She mumbles.

He can hear her walking in her room, then in the bathroom, and he tries not to think that his former (or is she actually?) girlfriend is taking a shower just a door away from him. He gets his lap top, tries to surf on the Internet, but his thoughts are drifting away. When she doesn't make any noise anymore, he lets himself go to the bathroom and get ready to go to bed. From some stupid reason he lets the bathroom door semi opened.

..

They can't sleep. She gets out of bed, goes to get a glass of water from the kitchen, goes back, rolls in the bed and hates the whole insomnia thing. Except, she knows exactly why she can't sleep. In the other room he lies stiff in the bed, staring in the ceiling, hands under his head and he thinks he hears a noise. Nothing happens. He is imagining things. Why would she come to his room? When he goes to close the bathroom door, he can hear her talking on the phone. He can swear it's with Chuck, because she sounds whiney and it's not in her nature to sound like she begs someone for love. It takes him superhuman force not to open the door from her side of the bathroom. He goes back to bed.

She did talk to Chuck. Also she did walked into the bathroom, wanting to go to his room, to apologize for everything, to tell him that she cares about him so much, except that she doesn't know for anything better than Chuck, and that his love was greater than Chuck's and for the first time in her life she was mortified that if she was about to act like an insane bitch, he wouldn't have her back…because he's not Chuck, because once his heart is broken it wouldn't be fixed with whores and alcohol.

And just like that they end up drifting to sleep, refusing to talk about the pink elephant in the room.

…..

Next morning, she has an internship interview and she is up two hours before. She picks clothes and shoes, then accessories and just when she wants to get in the bathroom, the door is locked. She stands in front of it like an idiot and decides to knock.

"Showering, be out in five minutes" – He yells. She shrugs, and starts counting the time. And all though she is annoyed that she has to share the bathroom again (he'd probably leave it a mess) she smiles on the whole situation. He used to do that before too, and was ending up using the bathroom in the next half an hour.

When ten minutes are passing she starts to walk back and forth. She feels stupid to knock again so she decides to get dressed while she waits, but she doesn't because she hates to brush her teeth and wash her face in nice clothes. When twenty minutes pass she is pissed off already.

"Humphrey!" – She shouts, knocking two times and the sound of her knocking can tell more than her annoyed voice. He doesn't respond. She can hear the water running and she rolls her eyes. Not only she has no time now to take a shower, but he ruins her morning ritual too. Thirty minutes pass and now she is furious.

"Humphrey!" – She isn't knocking, she is slaping the door with her full palm. – "It's my turn in the bathroom" – Her face is practically glued to the door. – "What are you doing in there?" – She tries to sound a bit nicer. Still no answer, just the water running. – "Stop being such a girl, what took you so long?" – She knocks like five times non stop and then the door opens. Her eyes are slowly traveling up from his legs, the towel that is wrapped around his waist, his abs, his belly button, then his semi dried sculptured torso, his hair still wet and combed back…She finally looks in his face, it's covered with shaving foam and…What was her question again? In any other circumstances he'd have a smut face for catching her checking him out shamelessly (not that she is aware of doing it) but now he is serious.

"Yes?" – He says with voice that is still sleepy. She feels embarrassed.

"I'm running late" – She stutters.

"You can come in, I'm not done yet" – He says nonchalantly, holding the razor in his hand. She realizes her mouth is hanging open. He goes back to the mirror and she stands next to him. She takes her tooth brush and starts brushing her teeth.

If you are watching them from aside, they don't look any different than a young couple that has just started living together. A busy morning, the two of them almost killing each other for the bathroom time…

"What" – He asks when he catches her staring at him in the mirror.

"Nothing" – She says with mouth full with toothpaste. She looks away and keeps brushing her teeth. Not that he doesn't look at her and the silky black night gown hanging loosely on her shoulders. That's when he cuts his face and mumbles a curse.

"Ah…you were always talentless when comes to shaving. That's why you are walking around like Yeti" – He presses a piece of paper towel and can't help but laugh on her comment. She cleans her mouth, has a glass of water and gets the razor from his hand.

"Sit down" – She commands and he listens, even though she sworn not to do anything about her ever again. – "Let me help you"

He sits on the toilette seat, and Blair stands in front of him, gently dragging the razor down his jaw line.

"How was Rome?" – She asks.

"Fine" – He answers looking away, not really knowing what to do with his hands. He'd put them around her waist but…this isn't that situation any more.

"Just fine?" – She asks.

"Yes"

"Did you start writing something else?" – She drags the razor another time and now he is more relaxed.

"Yes. A novel." – She is so close now, it's scary.

"What's about?" – She asks naively.

"About…." – He sighs – "…how the good guy doesn't get the girl" – He says. She doesn't ask any more questions. She shaves his face carefully and he has to swallow to wet his throat every time her hand is touching his face.

"You're done" – She says and he stands up, seeming so much taller than her.

"Thanks" – He says. – "It's all yours" – And he walks out of the bathroom and she realizes that she stares. When did he get so…so good looking, she asks herself.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stays in the penthouse for several days, but during the day he tries not to be around. Not that he doesn't want to but it's hard for him to be around her and he thinks it's silly now after the summer, to act like nothing happened. For god's sake he spent four months with Georgina in Rome, writing every single nasty detail she had from the time when she was Gossip Girl. It'd be vulgar now to let Blair's smiles and voice to ruin his new book.

Blair starts her internship but quits three days later because she is distracted and her boss is criticizing her work. It's not that she is tired or that she doesn't know what to do, she simply is distracted. Chuck calls her but she doesn't tell him about Dan spending some time in her penthouse. It's better that way. Till Chuck comes back to New York, Dan would be probably gone.

She also doesn't spend the days at home. She goes out for shopping, goes alone to see a movie in the middle of the day, walks alone in Central Park… She just knows that if she goes home…she knows things won't be good, and she really has to focus on Chuck and only Chuck this time.

It starts to rain and she looks at her cell phone and decides that is time to go home after all. When she walks inside the penthouse, Dorota is picking up few plates and she realizes that Dan had dinner already.

"Are you hungry Miss Blair?" – Dorota asks.

"No, I ate already." – She mumbles absent-mindedly.

Dorota goes closer to her and whispers:

"Why is Mister Lonely Boy in here? I thought…"

"I don't pay you think Dorota!" – She cries. – "He'll stay here for few days, he has some problems at home, nothing else. And stop spying around!" – She warns her.

She takes a deep breath before she enters her room. It's empty, what the hell she was thinking, that she'd find him there? She walks inside and it's so stiffed like someone is watching her, like there are cameras in her room. She changes quickly in her wardrobe and carefully opens the door from the bathroom. The door from his room is opened a bit and she tries her best not to sneak in to see what he is doing or even if he is there. Right before she places her hand on the door knob he opens it and she is caught in the act.

"Hi" – His face is smut and she bites her cheeks hard to punish herself for her curiosity.

"Uh…hi, I wanted to….to um…check…to close the door and…"

"And?" – He smirks and she knows that he acts like that on purpose just to irritate her.

"And what? I need the bathroom!" – She gathers herself together and says the sentence without stuttering.

"Ok" – He closes the door from his side and she stays alone. She starts to inhale and exhale and when she realizes what she is doing she makes herself her disgusted wrinkled nose face in the mirror like a warning to stop being such a coward. She lifts her chin and opens the door from his room without knocking. He lies peacefully on his bed, flipping pages from a news paper.

"You need something?"- He asks.

"You don't have anything I need." – She gives an arrogant answer. – "Who were you in Rome with?" – She changes the topic and her question isn't an opening for a small talk. She sounds like a cop and she stares at him waiting for the answer. He keeps looking at her, this time she wears some silly black silky button up pajamas, and he wonders what happened with her night gowns.

"Georgina" – He replies calmly and goes back to reading his news paper.

"Oh…back to basics, huh" – She says. – "Why her?" – She asks another question.

"I'd have gone with anyone you know. I had a spare ticket." – He doesn't look at her and it pisses her off.

"With just anyone, right" – She says the words again. – "What happened to the good taste?"

"Ask yourself" – He blurts out.

"Come on, Dan, you know that…"

"I know, I know…" – He yawns and still reads the damn article. It kills her that he is so calm and almost seems like he doesn't care.

"It doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Dan."

"I know" – He says again and she shuts up. – "Just before the storm starts, you should know that I'm writing a new book. It won't be good, I mean it'd be brutally good, but not good for you or anyone else around here." – He says.

"So Georgina traded her nasty secrets since her infamous Gossip Girl days, for a sex with you? Low, Humphrey, very low?" – Her guts are literally burning and she doesn't know if it's jealousy or anxiety.

"Well…I'll let that to your dirty imagination." – He rolls on the other side of the bed and doesn't talk to her anymore. She stays in the room a bit more and then she walks out, closing the door from his room, and locking the door from her side. Her throat is clenching and she is squeezing her jaw, she feels the tears are about to come and she gets her phone.

"Where are you?" – She says, trying her best to sound normal.

"Right here!" – Chuck opens the door still holding his phone on the ear and he looks at her with his hungry eyes. She can't be happier to see that he came earlier and jumps on him and hugs him.

"I didn't think you'd miss me this much." – He mumbles.

"I want you. Now!" – She sighs and starts kissing him. So much from the waiting and the crap they agreed on in Monaco. He lifts her up and they land on her bed, kissing and trying to take their clothes of. And it's good and she just can't get enough of his kisses and…then it hits her. She opens her eyes wide and stiffs her body. Chuck doesn't notice at first and keeps kissing her neck and cleavage. When he realizes her arms are resting lifelessly by her side he stops and raises above her.

"What's…" – He starts.

"Dan." – She sighs.

"What?" – He is a bit irritated from the name that comes out of her mouth.

"It's Dan" – She says again and looks at him.

"You have guilty conscience because of him? I thought you made it clear this summer?" – He says. She turns her back and buries her face in the pillow.

"He's in the other room" – She says quietly.

"What?" – He grabs her arm violently and turns her to face him. – "What the hell?" – She explains to him the situation, not mentioning Ivy of course, but Chuck doesn't have understanding for that.

"What are you doing Blair? You want your ex boyfriend, if he ever was that, to listen to you moan with me?" – He laughs cynically. – "I should go!" – He raises from the bed, buttons up his shirt, puts on his coat and closes the door from the outside.

She remains in the same position realizing what she had done at the beginning of the summer was nothing but a mistake. The thought of Georgina straddling Dan in a cheap hotel room causes her nausea and she drags herself to the window and opens it so fresh air can enter inside.

….

When Chuck goes downstairs, Dan is coming out of the kitchen with a tea cup in his hand.

"Humphrey" – Chuck says. Dan looks at him and doesn't have the strength to say anything. – "I can see you find yourself a very nice place to stay"

"It's temporary. Actually I'm leaving right now" – He says.

"You don't have to, I'm leaving…I mean, we won't bother you with sounds coming from the other room. At least not tonight." – He smirks and leaves the penthouse. Dan wants to go after him and punch his nose, but instead he decides that it really is time for him to leave. He leaves the cup of tea back in the kitchen and practically flies over the stairs. He thought he could endure Blair's presence, but Chuck coming over…that is just beyond him.

He gets inside the room, and starts packing his clothes in his bag. The sound of his phone getting a text stops him and he checks it.

_**You thought I am still on a vacation? Don't be silly, even with a cocktail in my hand at the end of the summer I still work. Guess who decided to warm the bed with a hot blond? I'm too lazy to think of riddles so here we go:**_

_**Rufus Humphrey and little Miss Ivy Dickens seem to try the well known Hollywood couple recipe. Watch out Mister Humphrey, she might not even be legal.**_

_**You know you love me, xoxo**_

He drops the phone on the bed, and angrily opens the door from the bathroom. But her door is locked and now he knocks furiously on it.

"Open the door, damn it!" – He yells. He doesn't wait and gets out of the bathroom, through his room and walks into Blair's room and his rage is almost unstoppable. She is confused from his knocking and the loud entrance and she raises up from the bed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" – He yells at her. – "I told you precisely that you must not say a word about it!" – He doesn't lower his voice.

"What are you talking about, Humphrey?" – She is unusually quiet.

"You sent Gossip Girl a message about my father and Ivy!"

"I didn't." – She replies. – "I didn't even check the message."

"Of course, you were busy, fucking Chuck!" – He doesn't try to be decent.

"Get out!" – She commands. Her phone chimes and she takes it to check the text. The first one is about Rufus and Ivy. – "I swear I didn't do this, Dan!" – She says and then she checks the other message.

_**Oh, FYI, it seems that Lonely Boy doesn't like the new step mother, so he found a shelter in the Waldorf's Residence, where his ex girlfriend will try to comfort him. But has she seen the private video of him and Serena doing it on a counter?**_

_**You know you love me, B! ;)**_

She opens the video and it sickens her to see Serena wrapping her legs around Dan's waist. She watches for few seconds in horror and then looks at him with disgusted face.

"I want you to leave now!" – She says again. – "You scumbag!" – She screams and hits him with her phone. She doesn't hide her hysteria now and when Dan picks the phone and reads the message he realizes what is all about.

"Stop it!" – He also shouts. – "It was when you run after Chuck!" – Blair is crying and pushes him out of her room.

"And you didn't even try to wait at least half an hour?" – She is out of her mind. He stiffens his body and she can't even push him step away.

"You didn't even bother to break up with me!" – He says calmly. – "It's not practically cheating. I did it on impulse!" – She stops for a moment and looks him in the eyes. She hates to admit that he is right and that she can't be mad, but then the picture of him and Serena comes back and she explodes again.

"Leave!" – She screams. – "God, I'm so glad I left. It was just a matter of time when you'd go back to her. You knew about my insecurities and you did it on purpose!" – She screams.

"Shut the fuck up, Blair!" – He pushes her against the wall. – "You were the one who couldn't stay put once Chuck cried to you. You were the one who said that you were hungry after I said that I loved you. You were the one who didn't even bother to come and say that I am not good enough. I don't even know why you are hysterical now. You have Chuck, Serena is out of the picture so…" – She looks into his eyes and stops confronting him for a moment. They are quiet for a moment, before Dan takes his hands off her shoulders and steps back.

"Did you fuck Georgina too?" – She can't help but ask.

"Did you fuck Chuck while I was in the next room?"- He replies with a question. – "Does it turn you on, that I can hear you?"

"Did you imagine me while you were with the two people I hate the most?" – She thinks she hit him low when he lowers his eyes on the floor and sighs. But before she knows his body covers hers and he is kissing her almost violently and she can't escape. She can feel his tensed muscles. His kiss is so urgent and hungry and she realizes that she is kissing him back and in that moment they both forget about the previous fight and the summer.

And then she breaks the kiss and slaps him as hard as she can. His head turns aside and he places a hand on the spot, massaging his jaw. She waits for him to do something – yell at her, ask her why she did it or kiss her again.

"Is that making you happy, Blair?" – He asks. – "Do it again!" – He says confidently. – "Pour your rage on me. Slap me again, prove yourself that you were right for leaving the Brooklyn dog for Chuck Bass. Go ahead, slap me! – His voice is low and practically breaks her core and she has no strength to even lift her hand.

"I…" – She whispers. – "I shouldn't have to do that…"

"Slapping me?" – He asks.

"That too." – And he stands now half an inch away from her mouth, his body pressed against her, and she can't move. Not that she wants to. She can feel his warmness passing on her body and she can't remember when she felt something like that. She tries to calm her breathing and just when she decides to actually kiss him he steps back.

"Where are you going?" – She asks.

"I'm not gonna go trough the same again" – He goes to his room to finish the packing.

…

"Humphrey" – She wraps her arms around his waist, while he puts shirts in the bag. He hesitates to touch her hand or to turn around. – "I'm so sorry" – She says, pressing her face in his back.

"Let me go" – He says, trying very hard not to fall for her sweet voice. She doesn't of course and eventually he turns around and they start kissing again. The bag ends on the floor, and they are making love on the bed covered with his clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Although the tension between them was thick enough to cut it with a knife the previous days, when they make love it isn't tensed or rushed or aggressive. It's Dan and although he was able to make her knees shake, he is the only boy Blair has been with who actually knew how to make her burn by giving himself to her completely. Every thought that passes through her head of how she was able to leave him without words is wiped out by a passionate kiss. Every doubt she has about herself for being a bad and dark person is erased by the way he looks at her as if she is the only girl in the world. There is no selfishness or hunger like there is with Chuck…Oh, she completely forgets that he was there just half an hour ago. Or maybe it was yesterday, or a year ago. She simply does not have a brain cell that can remind her of him in that moment. She is happy to refresh the memory of Dan's lips on her skin and it seems like paradise.

…

She rests her head on his chest, their limbs are tangled and he is touching the tips of her fingers with his. They don't talk for a while, an hour or so, maybe.

"I didn't sleep with Georgina." – He breaks the silence and Blair opens her eyes.

"Why not?" – She asks.

"Some people drink cold water when they got their tongues burned. I just let the pain go away by itself." – He says and she closes her eyes and smiles. He was always good at making comparisons and he always knew how to pick the words.

"What she told you about me?" – She asks again.

"She doesn't have to tell me anything about you. The book is dark. I was angry. Heartbroken. I had to write it down or it would have suffocated me." – He admits.

"You know that he didn't want me back, did you?" – She says. – "You shouldn't either."

"I shouldn't" – He replies. – "But I can't."

"I thought…if I stay, you'd hate me, because I'm difficult and disgusting and no one forgives those features better than Chuck. And…I would have done mistakes. I started doubting my feelings for you, and I thought if I simply walk away it'd be easier for you. For me..." – She raises her head and looks at him in the dark. – "Chuck can forget and forgive everything once I submit myself to him. You wouldn't even allow that, and I don't know any other way."

"You are one of the dumbest people I've met, Blair." – He says and hugs her head with both arms.

In that position they fall asleep.

….

The following morning is raining heavily, the thunderstorms are cutting the sky and are enlightening the gray day. It's around 11 in the morning when Chuck comes back in the penthouse. He doesn't really want to see Blair, but he comes back to see if Dan left.

Dorota doesn't know if Dan left, so he decides to check himself. Blair's room is empty when he opens the door and he thinks she is out doing her internship. The shock on his face when he sees them sleeping naked, covered with dark brown duvet is causing him a small heart attack. He looks at them, sleeping peacefully, hugging each other in a tight embrace, clothes all around the room…He controls his need to yell from the top of his lungs, so instead, he goes by the window and opens the curtains. Dan wakes up slowly and looks at him.

"Good morning Humphrey" – He mumbles quietly and Blair still doesn't wake up. – "So much from your leaving last night" – He says.

Dan can't really find words to reply to that, but somehow he doesn't feel guilty nor he tries to explain. It is what it is.

"Aren't you going to wake her up?" – Chuck asks. – "Funny, you must be really good since she is holding you like that. She usually likes her space in the bed not to be intruded."

Dan moves slowly so he can at least sit up, trying not to wake Blair up, but she is already opening her eyes. Chuck is standing in the corner by the window, and she can't see him. She presses a light kiss on Dan's chest and smiles at him.

"Good morning" – She whispers and Dan can't really say anything again.

"It must be awfully good Blair, since you overslept for your internship!" – Chuck says louder and she turns around and sees his cynical face. – "What happened with that betting on me? Or your undying love?" – He asks. Blair covers her chest with the duvet and she and Dan are raising and sitting up in the bed, like two adulterers caught by the husband.

"This is…" – She starts, but she has no idea what to say.

"Get decent, then we'll talk." – He says and leaves the room.

She covers her face with her hands and Dan rushes to put his clothes on and picks the rest of his belonging in his bag so he can finally leave the penthouse.

"What are you doing?"- She asks confused.

"What does it look like?" – He answers, picking shirts from the floor and shoving them in the bag.

"Please stay" – She says and rolls out of the bed, holding the duvet around her body.

"What for?" – He doesn't look at her. – "So we can keep doing this, and Chuck could shock you each morning? This was a mistake" – He says and she feels how her heart slowly cracks.

"A mistake?" – She asks.

"Apparently."

"No it wasn't. Mistake was marrying Louis or running after Chuck. This wasn't."

"Then why…it doesn't even matter. I'm sick of competing with the winner." – He finally zips his bag and leaves the room. She rushes to put on clothes and the only thing she finds is her pajama top and a pair of his boxers that he forgot to pick up. She runs downstairs but he is gone. Chuck puts his hand on the wall and makes a barrier between her and the elevator door, right in front of her nose.

"Where?" – He looks down at her, killing her with his eyes. – "Step inside that elevator and you and me are done for life!" – He threatens her.

"Look…" – She says.

"You were drunk? He forced you?" – She widens her eyes on the second question. – "You wanted to give him a goodbye fuck…that I might understand" – He says.  
"I wasn't drunk and Dan does not force people on anything." – Chuck blinks heavily and makes a bored face. – "And that was more like a welcome fuck" – She moves his hand and Chuck can't believe what he has heard. She walks in the elevator, in her pajama, Dan's boxers, messy hair, and barefoot.

"You know the terms" – Chuck gives her the ultimatum. She looks at him and without a blink she presses the ground floor button. The doors are closing and Chuck remains alone.

….

She realizes it was a bad idea to go out on the street in those clothes and bare foot, because outside the streets are almost flooded and it's pouring cats and dogs. In panic she walks outside, and the doorman looks at her confused.

"Where did he go? The guy with the bag and plaid shirt?" – She shouts, because there is a lightening and the rain falls pretty loud on the street. The doorman shows her the direction and tells her that he waited for a cab for some time but decided to go. She doesn't listen to him anymore.

A completely insane thing happens on the Upper East Side. Blair Waldorf runs bare foot on the street, her hair and pajama completely wet and she is running after Humphrey. But she doesn't think of that anymore. She is dirty and the rain is cold. After wandering like an idiot down the street for almost a block and a half, she realizes that he is gone and that there is no chance for her to find him.

She stops in the middle of the street, alone and starts weeping loudly like a child. She turns around and walks the same way with slow steps, crying and stepping in small puddles like a punishment for being stupid. She doesn't want to think how dirty her feet are and how damaged her pedicure is. Ten minutes of walking in the rain back home and she is finally in front of her building.

"Miss Waldorf…" – The doorman addresses her but she passes like a ghost by him and opens the door herself, walking like a wet rat inside. What he wants to tell her is that Dan just walked in the building.

She sees him in front of the elevator, waiting for it.

"Where were you, you bastard?" – She is still not done with crying. He turns around and although he isn't in the best mood, seeing Blair Waldorf wet to the bone, causes a smile on his face.

"I forgot my phone" – He says and smiles to her.

"I was running after you like this, on the rain for almost two blocks!" – She shouts. – "And you are coming back because of your stupid phone" – She starts punching his arm and keeps crying and starts laughing in the same time because she realizes how stupid she actually looks all wet and dirty. – "Damn you are Humphrey!" – She laughs and he strokes her face, wiping out the drops and the tears, then running his hands through her wet hair. – "If anyone saw me, you are dead" – She smiles and he kisses her eyes. They are hugging tightly and Dan is now as wet as she is.

"He just left, not saying a word to me, or asking why I'm back" – He mumbles in her wet hair.

"Let's go upstairs, I'm wet and cold" – She says and he feels that she is shivering. On the way up they are hugging and Dan tries to cover her wet back with the shirt he is wearing, so they both are in the plaid flannel shirt and Blair doesn't hate it anymore. It actually feels warm and soothing.


End file.
